Itadei Oneshot
by shukaka
Summary: Warning: This fanfic contains copious amounts of Itadei, women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Itadei, this also applies to women without heart conditions. Without further adue, enjoy your crappy anime fanfic. Love and kisses X


**WARNING: This fanfic contains copius amounts of ItaDei, women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at ItaDei, this also applies to women without heart conditions they're very pretty, see? Look how pretty they are, i'd like to run my fingers through their hair, and i'm just a voice! Anyway, without further adue enjoy your crappy anime fanfic...  
**Your viewing this through dei's pov! =]  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
You woke up feeling amazing, your twentieth birthday, finally here eh?!  
You lept out of bed, took a shower and changed into your usual attire.  
-GROWL!!!!!!!!!!- Yep, that was your stomach, you were _hungaaaaaareeeeeeeh!  
_You ran out of your room, skidded round the corner, narrowly avoided crashing into  
sir-shits-allor (pein) and stopped in the kitchen.  
29 seconds.  
A new personal best.  
:D  
You opened the fridge and took out one of your pre-prepared salads, a guys gotta keep his stregnth up right?  
You weren't expecting any suprises this morning, you had told no-one of your birthday.  
There seemed to be a comotion in the living room, so youwalked in(still eating your salad)  
"hfey ghuysh, whfatsh goingf onjsh,un?"  
"Hey guys, what's going on...un?" Itachi translated, he was the one who understood you best of all.  
"Itachi's birthday, you of all should know that!" SaidKisame. You swallowed your last bit of salad.  
"Happy birthday tachi."  
"Thanks." Said itachi feeling nervous and guilty, he was the only one who knew it was also your birthday today.  
"Uhhh...unnnnn" You said while thinking.  
"What?"  
"AHA!" You reached into your back pocket and got out your wallet, then took out  
£380 (something like $740 i think)  
"Here." You said and handed itachi the money. Everyone was staring at you like you were a madman. Everyone knew that you were no good when it came to money....  
especially Kakuzu.  
"What? Not enough, oh, i'm sorry, un.." You said and went for your wallet quickly batted your hand away.  
"Deidara, why give me so much?"  
"You know i'm useless with money, just take it =] Happy b-day,un, besides thats nothing i already have a present for you,un!"  
"Another?"  
"Yeah, un!" You said and went back to your room.  
Itachi sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands.  
"Gaaah...i feel awful."  
"Because Deidara's putting in all this effort, he does that with everyone, no sweat."  
"Not that."  
"Then...what?"  
"It's Deidara's birthday today too!"  
"Oh dear, we must have made him feel so awful."  
"I'M A BIG SCARY MONSTER" Said Tobi.  
-sigh-  
Itachi came and knocked on your door.  
"Come in, un!"  
"Hey."  
"Itachi? Oh, hey hi!,un."  
"Dei, it's your birthday too"  
"I know that, un" you said with a warm smile.  
"C'mon dude, we're both twenty today, lighten up!"  
_"Yeah well, i'm celebrating my birthday, and the death of my whole family, my lover and the rest of my ."  
_"You seem to move on easy." Itachi commented.  
You gave a light chuckle.  
"Ready for your present?"  
"Dei....."  
"C'mon!" You said and dragged him our by the arm.  
You reached into your clay bag and made a bird to fly, you and Itachi got on.  
"Where are you taking me Deidara?"  
"You'll see, un...."  
You soon reached a forest, well, above a forest.  
"This is it,un."  
"A forest."  
"Wait. un."  
You made a flower bomd and dropped it into the forest.  
"Katsu."  
It exploded and knocked he trees over.  
The red-topped trees among the greenery spelling out.  
*HAPPY B-DAY TACHI UN."  
"Wow....Dei...."  
You turned to him and smiled warmly.  
"Like it?"  
"Dei!"  
"Oh yeah, i meant un."  
"It's amazing...."  
You turned to eachother as your bird neared the ground.  
His perfectly defined face leant in towards yours.  
nearer....  
closer....  
He turned his head to the side as his soft lips pressed against yours, he pushed his tounge into your mouth causing you to moan. You responded by doing the same.  
Each enjoying the new surroundings, taste and flavours Itachi accidently bit your lip, causing it to draw blood, no matter though, you enjoyed the metalic taste in your mouth, and so did he it seemed. You finally broke apart for air, Itachi, being the taller one, placed his hands on your shoulders and stared intently into your eyes.  
Red orbs met cerulean globes.  
"Dei..." He whispered.  
You pulled eachother into a hug.  
You felt his hot breath tickle your neck, your hairs stood on end and you shivered.  
"I love you" He whispered in your ear.  
"Tachi.....i love you too."  
"Un?"  
"Yes, un."  
The feral moonlight glinted of your headband.  
You were miles away from the akatsuki lair, and it would be darkness soon.  
Itachi slipped his forefingers into the waistband of your trousers and gently pulled them down at the same time you lifted up his shirt, using your hands to lick his delicate skin on the way up.  
You delicatly removed eachothers garments, all the while kissing passionatly, and discarded them.  
Itachi placed his soft hand on yout butt, urging you into his -ahem- (wink wink).  
-i think the rest speaks for itself =]-  
You woke up in Itachi's arms in a moon-bleached tried to get up but he held you back gently kissing your neck, letting his hot breath tickle your skin.  
Black ravens circled above, sqwauking their cries to the heavens, white pidgeons scattered below, sounding their calls into the earth.  
"I ain't a thing without you..."  
"ditto, un."

_ Unabridged (v 1.1)__ - __Cite This Source__ - __Share This_

.RA

   /Deidara/ Show Spelled Pronunciation [day-**dah**-r-_uh_l] Show IPA Pronunciation

_–__noun _ a very short time; short-lived; transitory_. _ eternity._–__noun _, loved:-caring, cared for:-hard working, hard worked for.

* * *

_ Unabridged (v 1.1)__ - __Cite This Source__ - __Share This_

.chi

   /ˌmɪsʌndərˈstænd/ Show Spelled Pronunciation [eeh-tat-chee] Show IPA Pronunciation

_–__noun._ (words, actions, etc.) in a wrong sense; understood wrongly. Loved, hated, hating, loving. to understand or interpret rightly the words or behavior of.

* * *

**Origin: **  
1150–1200; ME itachi_._ See It- 1 , achi

**Hope yew liked my first oneshot! =]**


End file.
